


Lazy Mornings

by Highlights_and_Lowlives



Series: You are love itself [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlights_and_Lowlives/pseuds/Highlights_and_Lowlives
Summary: Matsukawa had always been an independent person. The first day of kindergarten he'd waddled away from his parents instantly while other kids his age clung to their parents, wailing to not be left alone. He couldn't even spare them a glance before going to play with the Lego’s. And that's how it was most of his life, in pleasant solitude. Sure, he made attempts at finding friendships, a few too many in his opinion, but they went nowhere. Each time he tried to join a group of his classmates, be it a trip to the town’s cinema or nearest grocery store, he always felt unwanted. As if he were the fifth wheel on a wagon, unneeded at best and an annoyance at worst.Primary school and Middle school both ended the same way. No tears, no wishful promises of staying in contact, nothing. Just shy hope that maybe the next three years would be less lonely.And then Hanamaki came into his life.---A brief look into the life of two lovers living in sweet domestic bliss and how they got to that point.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: You are love itself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188803
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	Lazy Mornings

Falling in love with Hanamaki was agonisingly simple.

Simple as in it was maybe the only ending that would bloom from a friendship like theirs. They'd been pushing the boundaries of bromance ever since their first meeting. To the point where the b of the word became an afterthought, fading away with the years. 

It started when they met, as cheesy as it seems. 

Matsukawa had always been an independent person. The first day of kindergarten he'd waddled away from his parents instantly while other kids his age clung to their parents, wailing to not be left alone. He couldn't even spare them a glance before going to play with the Lego’s. And that's how it was most of his life, in pleasant solitude. Sure, he made attempts at finding friendships, a few too many in his opinion, but they went nowhere. Each time he tried to join a group of his classmates, be it a trip to the town’s cinema or nearest grocery store, he always felt unwanted. As if he were the fifth wheel on a wagon, unneeded at best and an annoyance at worst. 

Primary school and Middle school both ended the same way. No tears, no wishful promises of staying in contact, nothing. Just shy hope that maybe the next three years would be less lonely. 

And then Hanamaki came into his life. 

Bubble-gum pink hair with outright terrible bangs, a cheeky grin with crooked teeth and braces in an attempt to fix them. He carried the marks of puberty as did Matsukawa, just another classmate among the roster that joined the gather popular volleyball team. Matsukawa didn’t pay him much mind, maybe spared a thought about his rather attention-grabbing shade of hair. That was until he came up to Matsukawa and spoke those cursed words that would be the start of a rather peculiar friendship. 

"I like your shoelaces" 

Surprise hit Matsukawa like a truck. Sure it was an odd greeting to most, especially since he was not wearing shoelaces, but he knew. Oh god he knew. The Internet had been his save haven since he was in middle school, how could he not know? It was just ballsy of the stranger to say. Though the stranger stood there with pride, smile unwavering. Matsukawa didn’t know if it was confident or just plain stupid. Needless to say it took him a moment to put himself together and croak out a response. One perfectly rehearsed. 

"... Thanks, I stole them from the president" 

The kid grinned at him, Matsukawa grinned back. 

And from that moment on they were attached by the hip. It was both and curse and a blessing to be with such an… interesting figure, for lack of better words, but nonetheless his wishes had been answered. No longer was he alone during group projects and walks home, now he was accompanied by a boy with a beautiful smile, infectious laugh, and an affinity for getting himself in trouble. 

Hanamaki brought a whirlwind of new with him. First Oikawa Tooru, the darling setter of the prefecture. Flamboyantly confident with the skill to back it up it was surprising when Oikawa begun inviting them to lunch after practicing together. That was until they found out Oikawa was the biggest dork they'd ever met. Matsukawa never knew he would enjoy listening to the most popular boy in school talk about area 51 for half an hour straight, but life with Hanamaki (and now Oikawa too) was full of surprises. Besides teasing Tooru with his best friend was so much fun. 

Oikawa brought a friend into his life too : Iwaizumi Hajime, the complete opposite of Tooru and his childhood best friend. Iwaizumi was the straight-laced and blunt fourth member of their little clique they needed, able to deal with Tooru's antics as if it were his profession. 

Seniors graduated from their school's volleyball club, freshmen joined. Suddenly it was less difficult to strike up conversations with his classmates, suddenly people asked him to be part of group projects. 

With Hanamaki came a lot, he found. New friends, new experiences, new feelings. The pink haired boy had come into his life and swept him off his feet, pulling him from the shy shell he'd been hiding in for as long as he could remember. Though the changes were still gradual enough for him to not get overwhelmed. Hell, the changes were so gradual it felt like there were none at all. Like a series of photographs with movements so minuscule you wouldn't notice at first glance, and only when comparing the first and last picture you'd finally see the differences. 

It made Matsukawa think of the boiling frogs experiment. What had started out as a friendship grew more affectionate with the day, ever so slowly neither of them noticed the frequency of their touched. Brushes of knuckles turning into intertwined fingers, touches lingering longer than they should've, it had happened all so slowly that neither of them noticed till it was too late.

Hanamaki was the first to notice. 

A warm summer evening after volleyball practice, walking back home together after Oikawa and Iwaizumi insisted on training a bit more to prepare for the upcoming prelims. The sky was painted in shades of red, orange, and yellow. Sunset was always stunning, but something about this one in particular had been so staggeringly splendid that is stay etched in Matsukawa's memories for the years to come. The sun truly was a wonderful painter. 

In their peaceful bliss they made their way back to their respective houses, enjoying the remainders of sunlight before it would disappear behind the horizon. Their hands had locked together without them realising as they carried on light conversation. About volleyball, about school, about anything. The two naturally bounced off each other in conversations, never running out of things to say. Be it Hanamaki complaining about an strenuous English assignment or Matsukawa suggesting bad movies to watch together on Friday night (as had become tradition in their first year). 

When a rare moment of silence did finally fall Hanamaki stopped in his tracks.

".. Oh shit, are we dating?"

"...'suppose so.." 

Under that beautiful sky they shared a first hesitant kiss. And quite a few more when the floodgates of their true emotions finally opened and a rush of giddy desire came through. 

Later Matsukawa found out that the boiled frogs experiment had also cut out part of the frog's brain before putting them into the water, which would probably compromise any creature's attempt of getting out of a pot of boiling water. Still, he found the analogy fitting.

The next few years passed just as pleasantly as the ones before. They graduated, moved, got their first apartment. Hanamaki went to university, Matsukawa didn't. Matsukawa got a job at a funeral home first run by his uncle, Hanamaki was still on the search. 

They slipped in a routine, one delightfully domestic. Mornings would be spend together before both men would go off and do their own things. With the a heatwave just a week back Matsukawa had been busier at work than before, morbid as that fact was. But the mornings together made his job more bearable. 

On mornings such as these Matsukawa was always first out of bed, Hanamaki opting to crawl under the blankets for what he insisted would be just five more minutes. When he finally rolled out of bed Matsukawa was already clothed and seated on the couch, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"mornin' Mattsun.." his sleepy lover mumbled, stretching as he did to get the soreness of sleep out his body. In the faint morning light pouring through the windows his hair looked even more pink than it usually did.

"mornin', how were your 'five' minutes?" Matsukawa's lip twitched as his eyes watched Hanamaki over the rim of his mug. 

Hanamaki pouted at the teasing, sticking out his tongue before peeking into the kitchen to see if Matsukawa had also prepared a mug for him. As always, he had. 

"shut it, asshat, and what's with the expression? Got something on your mind?" he came back out of the kitchen carrying the cup, prepared with an ungodly amount of sugar as was standard for Hanamaki's taste. Matsukawa loved his boyfriend but seriously questioned his caffeine preferences sometimes. 

"I was thinking-" 

"that's a first-" Makki cut in, plopping down on the couch next to Matsukawa. He propped his feet onto the man's lap to stretch his legs. His feet were painfully cold, as always, and Hanamaki knew. With a sly grin he brought his cup of coffee to his lips-

"-About when we first met" 

Hanamaki's face twisted into an expression of disgust. For a moment Matsukawa feared he'd drop the mug on their already ratty carpet. "don't remind me" he whispered, staring down at the coffee his boyfriend oh so graciously prepared for him. 

" 'I like your shoelaces', huh? That'll be fun to explain to our future grandchildren-" 

"Matsuuunnn-" he pressed his cold toes against Matsukawa's exposed thighs, "- I was like, fifteen!" 

Matsukawa couldn't help but chuckle. "you were such a nerd back then, hmmm?" 

"like you weren't! I could basically smell the scent of repressed gay with no friends coming from your direction, I had to say something" Hanamaki shot back, still rubbing his cold feet against Matsukawa's thighs. A wicked torture device. 

"birds of a feather flock together" Matsukawa said, Hanamaki gasping as he received the fatal blow. His pink haired lover put a hand to his chest, mouth hung open in faked horror. The staring contest that ensued didn't last more than thirty seconds before Matsukawa burst out into chuckles. 

Hanamaki joined his laugher. A morning such as this one wasn't uncommon in their household, but each time Matsukawa saw how Hanamaki threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, he was once again reminded of the immeasurable amount of love his heart held for the man across from him. 

The moment a boy with rose coloured hair, badly cut bangs, and a smile that rivalled the sun came up to him on that first Monday morning Matsukawa knew he'd found the person he'd been silently hoping for. When he introduced himself with a stupid Internet inside joke, Matsukawa knew that the only thing that could bloom from their bond would be something more than the simple label of 'friends'. 

“Come on, ya dick, you have ten minutest left before you have to be on the road” Hanamaki chastised him when their laughter died down. His cold feet were still on Matsukawa’s lap. 

Matsukawa glanced up at the clock, indeed seeing he had about ten minutes left. Then his eyes went back to Hanamaki, who’d just burned his tongue on the sweet monstrosity that was basically more milk and sugar than it was coffee and was silently cursing every god up in the skies above. A fond smile crawled its way on his face as he watched. “I don’t think they’ll be mad if I’m five minutes late”

Yes, falling in love with Hanamaki was agonisingly simple. But there was beauty the simplicity of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologise but don't regret anything.
> 
> Anyways, first fic whoooo! I'm pretty nervous to post this, mainly because I am not a native speaker but hey, first time for everything. I really love Matsuhana and quite enjoyed writing this. now to hoping that i didn't leave in some outrageous spelling mistakes 
> 
> I hope to do more in the same vein as this story, more small peeks in the lives of Haikyuu ships and how particular characters view love itself. but no promises >:]
> 
> Until then, have a good one  
> -Mello


End file.
